We Share the Same Shadow
by Insane Black Girl
Summary: Sora loves Riku and Roxas loves Axel, but when there is one body housing two very different people, how can everyone be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Sora stared at the ceiling and sighed happily. Lying awake in his bed, the young brunette listened to the sound of the island. A breeze was blowing softly through the trees and the waves crashed along the shore. He was so happy to be home again. His home, Destiny Islands, was like no other world he visited. After its destruction over a year ago, Sora was glad to see that it was all back to normal. His parents were happy to have him back. Though he was older, Sora would always be their little boy. Having his friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie back on the island was great but Sora was most of all ecstatic to have Riku and Kairi back. And now after seeing Kairi's addition to their drawing on the wall in the secret place, Sora knew that she felt the same way about him. They loved each other and no one could change that.

Sora smiled at the the thought, but his smile was short lived when he was suddenly bombarded with another feeling. A feeling that was not his. It belonged to his other half, his nobody. It belonged to Roxas and was hard to understand. Sora frowned and sat up. Why was Roxas reacting to his thoughts now? And why did it feel negative? Sora got out of bed, managing to avoid the clothes that were strewn about since he first left the island. He stood in front of the mirror across from his bed. It was not his reflection staring back at him. Instead, it was Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what's on your mind?" Sora asked.

"Nothing really,just listening to your thoughts. You should stop lying to yourself, by the way." Roxas answered simply, causing the brunette to frown again.

"Lying about what?" Sora asked the blonde.

"How you really feel. You and I both know you love Riku." Roxas folded his arms, waiting for Sora to defend himself.

"Love Riku? Quit joking, Roxas. That's weird." Sora said quickly. Releasing a shaky laugh, he turned away from the mirror.

"Now you're just in denial." The blonde mumbled. "You know how you feel, and honestly I think he feels the same way about you."

"You're crazy!" Sora exclaimed, turning back to the mirror. Both boys were stunned by the harshness of his voice. Sora rubbed the back of his neck while grinning in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry about that. But you're wrong, Riku is just my friend."

"Your friend that you fell in love with." Roxas added.

"You think you know everything about me. What about how you feel for Axel?" Sora said with a matter of fact tone. Roxas was quiet for a moment.

"I-I never had a chance to tell him." Roxas said quietly. That was not the answer Sora was expecting. He was sure Roxas would deny ever having feelings for Axel, instead he could feel the nobody's depression taking over. "I knew that I liked him within the first week of joining the Organization. But I knew that I loved him a week before I left. I couldn't tell him how I felt and just leave." Roxas was no longer looking at his other half. His blue eyes seemed to look out the window. "When I finally remembered him, we fought and he left."

"That's when I woke up, right?" Sora asked, receiving a simple nod from Roxas. "He feels the same way about you. He told me right before he... disappeared into the darkness." Sora said, unsure of how to choose his words. Axel pretty much committed suicide in order to save Sora, hoping to see even a glimpse of Roxas.

"I know but there's no way for me to reach him now." Roxas sighed.

"But..." Sora desperately searched for the right words.

"It's fine." Roxas said with a soft smile, pointing toward the bed. "Go to sleep. You have that Mark of Mastery exam soon." Sora nodded and yawned as he walked over to the bed, tripping over a pair of pants on his way there.

'_Hey Roxas?'_ Sora thought.

'_Yeah, what is it?' _the voice in his head answered back.

" _I do think I'm in love with Riku_." the brunette confessed as a tear rolled from his right eye.

_'I'm glad you admit it. Now stop crying, you baby!' _Roxas said with a chuckle.

"That's you crying!" Sora yelled out loud. He prayed his parents didn't hear him."_It's alright, Roxas. We'll find away for you and Axel to be together._" Sora could feel Roxas smile.

"_I already know one thing though. When a heartless and their nobody are defeated, they become whole again._" Roxas said.

"_I don't follow_." Sora said with a confused expression on his face.

"_What I'm saying is Axel is alive. He's a whole person like you._" Roxas explained.

"_That's great! Do you know what world he's on?_" Sora asked excitedly. A sudden wave of depression hit the cheery brunette. He knew that was a no from Roxas. "_Let's go to sleep Roxas. We'll have some fun. Just dream that I'm Axel and I'll dream you're Riku!_."

"_What?!_" Roxas didn't understand what he was hearing.

"_ I'm kidding, but really I'm tired._" Sora mumbled as his eyes closed.

* * *

"Sora?" Roxas called out, but no one answered. Though the brunette was nowhere in sight, Roxas knew he was in a dream. He stood in the middle of the sandlot in Twilight Town. He called out Sora's name again, getting the same empty response as before. Roxas sighed as he began to walk to the Usual Spot.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed happily as the blonde walked inside. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more for you. Ya know, like adding your friends or other people in general." Sora apologized.

"That's is more than I could've asked for." Roxas said with a smile. "Hey Sora, would you like to see my room?" He asked. Sora nodded and followed the nobody to the room. From there, the two teens could see the entire town.

"So is this where you stayed?" Sora asked,sitting beside Roxas on the bed.

"Yeah, it was the most normal week I've ever experienced. Second to the clock-tower, it would have to be my favorite place." Roxas mused. They were quiet for a few moments. "Want some ice cream?" the blonde asked receiving a nod from the other boy. Roxas got off the bed and walked over to the small freezer in the corner of the room. The two sat quietly, content with the frozen treat.

"Have you ever had a paopu fruit?" Sora asked once he finished his ice cream. Roxas shook his head no. "Do you want to share one with me?" Sora asked, his voice getting lower.

"Isn't that kind of redundant? We're already a part of each other." Roxas suddenly stopped talking in an attempt to understand what Sora was saying. The boys smiled at each other as a paopu fruit materialized in Sora's hands.

"Just me and you..." Sora mumbled before breaking the fruit in half and passing one to Roxas.

The blonde took a bite and closed his eyes as Sora did the same. The sweet juices burst into their mouths but something else happened. Roxas set his half onto the desk beside the bed and kissed Sora's cheek, causing the brunette's eyes to shoot open. Before any words could be exchanged, the boys were making out. Not long after the clothes were feverishly being taken off. Roxas leaned Sora back down against the bed and began kissing down the tan boys chest. The Islander's breath hitched in his throat as Roxas began tugging off his bottoms.

"Roxas, I-" Sora was silenced by another kiss. As Roxas' hands made their way between Sora's legs, the brunette tensed. "The window..." Sora managed to breathe out between moans. The blonde began to stroke the boy's stiffening cock. It was alien to have someone touch him this way.

"There's no one out there." Roxas mumbled, kissing the tip of Sora's cock before taking it into his mouth. Sora breathed deeply as Roxas continued to suck. His hands laced and gripped at the blonde hair. Roxas nearly cried; he had been longing to do this to Axel. Roxas closed his eyes as he began to deepthroat the virgin splayed out on the bed.

"Roxas...st- stop. I'm going to-" before he could finish, Sora came down the blonde's throat. The blonde gagged as the cum made its way down. After sucking a few more times, Roxas pulled away to catch his breath. He sat on the edge of the bed taking in deep breaths when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Sora licked his neck slowly, causing Roxas to release a soft purr. Sora them made his way in front of the blonde, getting on his knees between the nobody's legs.

"Y-you don't have to do this." Roxas said quickly with wide eyes. Sora simply smiled up at him as he took off the blonde's pants and boxers. The ex- organization member groaned as Sora greedily began to suck him off. He then placed his hand on Sora's head. "Just get it wet, okay?" Sora stopped sucking a moment later to look up at his nobody. "Bend over the bed." Sora did as he was told, his muscles tensing at the feeling of Roxas' hand on his naked hip.

"Roxas, I've never..." Sora mumbled.

"I know. I'll be gentle, so just think of Riku." Roxas whispered after sucking on two of his fingers. He then pushed his index finger into the boy on the bed. "Just try to relax." he whispered as he began thrusting his finger. The brunette moaned softly as his body began to ease. His moans began to fill the room as Roxas added another finger, moving them faster in order to stretch the boy. He even whispered Riku's name once. A moment later Sora was moaning out loud as Roxas began to slowly thrust his cock into him. His body trembled as he cried out, trying to adapt to what was inside of him.

"Keep going!" Sora breathed out while stroking his cock. Roxas obliged, groaning at the tightness around him. The sound of both of their moans were flowing out of the room. Roxas' thrusts went deeper into Sora whose body jerked and voice cried out Riku's name. A smirk slid across Roxas' face at the realization of hitting Sora's prostate. Not longer after, Sora came onto the bed as Roxas filled him. Both boys were spent and a moment later, spooning on the bed. Roxas breathed in the briny scent of Sora's hair, whom was quickly falling asleep. He was so happy the brunette would give him this gift of his home in Twilight Town, but also the happiness of intimacy. Unfortunately, Roxas could already see evidence of Sora beginning to wake from the dream. Everything was getting fuzzy as it began to fade into the dark unconscious of Sora's mind. He could even smell the ocean and hear the waves and calls of seabirds.

* * *

Sora slowly blinked open his eyes, looking at the ceiling as it came into focus. His body suddenly jerked forward. His dream came flooding back to him. Sora threw the blanket to the floor. What he saw made his eyes grow wide. He was completely naked and hard as a rock. Yet there was cum on the bed. His rear end was hurting like hell and his throat ached as if he'd been screaming. Did he and Roxas really have sex? Would that technically be masturbation? His head was swimming with thoughts.

"Hey Sora, can I come in?" A voice asked from the opposite side of his bedroom door. It was Riku, what was he doing here?

"Give me a minute!" The spiky haired brunette shouted, quickly getting dressed . Though there was no way to hide the boner. He undid his pants and began stroking, desperate for release.

"Sora, are you okay in there?" The silver haired boy asked as he opened the door. Sora and Riku stared at each other.

He had been caught.

* * *

**This is just a little something I wrote for a friend's birthday. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to see the feedback on this story. Thank you very much to those of you who have taken the time to read WSTSS. This should be about four chapters once it reaches completion. Tell your friends, read, review. Check out my other fics.**

Riku walked into the messy room, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. Sora was fumbling around trying to make it seem as if nothing had happened. The tan boy was mumbling quickly but Riku couldn't catch what he had said.

"Sora, everything is alright, just slow down." Riku said, reassuringly placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. The simple display of physical contact nearly made Sora jump out of his skin.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who just walked into your room" Riku said while smiling softly at his best friend, whom sighed and sat back down onto the bed. Riku was utterly confused at what was going. What had happened in the span of one night? Whatever it was, the silver haired teen internally vowed to help Sora however he could. That was the least he could do for him. After going into the darkness and being a vessel for the evil they had been battling, he owed Sora his life, but now the younger boy wouldn't even look at him.

"Come on Sora, don't act like that. What you were doing is natural, everyone pleasures themselves, even I do it, there's nothing wrong with that." Riku said light-heartedly as he sat down beside Sora. The brunette bit his trembling bottom lip still unable to face his friend. "I can help you if you want?" Riku suggested. Sora's head shot up in an instant. He was silently screaming for his Nobody's help. No one answered his pleas.

"You don't have to-" Sora said but was quickly cut off.

"I want to help you, but it's only if you want me to." Riku said, his eyes never leaving Sora's.

Sora mentally questioned how Riku had gotten so close without his knowledge. Sora leaned closer to Riku; closing his eyes, the smaller boy kissed his best friend. For a split second, Riku didn't know what to do. Choosing not to let the moment pass him by, the pale teen laced one hand with Sora's and let the other run through the brunette's spiky locks. His free hand slowly inched its way between Sora's thighs as Riku deepened the kiss. Sora moaned softly when Riku caressed him. The pale teen smiled against Sora's lips, sliding his hand into the Kingdom Keyblader's pants. Sora bit back another moan before it could escape as Riku began stroking him. Having someone touch him there was still new and this time it was for real. Riku whispered sweet words softly in his ear.

"Riku, I don't think-" Sora started only to be cut off once again. This time from his own gasp.

"Do you trust me?" Riku asked, receiving a nod. Sora covered his mouth, muffling his moans as the other teen continued his ministrations. Sora gripped onto the bed tightly but a few minutes later his body betrayed him by climaxing. The blood in his face shown brightly as he closed his eyes tight. Riku's cool lips brushed across his flaming cheeks in the form of kisses.

"Riku, what if someone heard us?" Sora asked, regaining his composure.

"You're parents were leaving when I came in. We should go over to the smaller island since everyone is here... We could be alone to-" Before Riku could finish, Sora was already adjusting his pants.

"Let's go!" The little brunette demanded impatiently. The fire from before was back in his eyes and he was in rare form.

With that moment of excitement fueling them, Sora and Riku left the house and made there way to the shore of the mainland. Untying Sora's boat from the dock, they set sail for the small island where they spent most of their best memories. The waves rocked the small wooden boat as the two boys rowed the short distance. They talked the entire way there about dreams, aspirations, and most of all the craziness they had gone through these past couple of years. Sora even managed to let it slip that he loved Riku. The confession caused their quick trip across the sea to take several minutes longer, due to the two boys making out and nearly causing the boat to capsize. When they arrived on the smaller island, Sora got out of the boat, making sure to tie it to the dock after helping Riku get out. Since the battle against Xemnas, Riku's leg was healing quickly but still managed to be a nuisance. Riku held onto Sora's hand as they both just looked at the beauty of the island, taking in the sights, sounds, and fragrance they had taken for granted.

"How about a race from here to the star tree?" Riku suggested.

"But that's all the way on the other side of the island." Sora said in disbelief. Not only was he worried for Riku's leg, but he also didn't know how this race would turn out.

"Are you afraid you're gonna lose?" Riku asked accusingly as he got into a ready position. Sora shook his head quickly, he was not going to turn down a race like this. Getting into a running stance beside Riku, they both counted down simultaneously and were off on the count of three, leaving a small storm of sand behind them.

* * *

Riku smiled from the star tree as Sora panted heavily from the treetop beside Riku. The brunette was doubled over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. His lungs were on fire and the condescending smirk from Riku was not helping. Even with his bum leg, the older teen managed to beat him by no more than two seconds.

"What do you want... as a prize I mean." Sora managed to breath out as they walked, going to rest on the paopu tree. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky and soon they would have to go back to the mainland.

"I dunno yet. Maybe you could do my homework for a week and we split a paopu." Riku said, laughing at Sora's shocked face.

"A paopu?" Sora received a nod from Riku. "Okay... yeah yes... sure um...heh" Sora stammered as Riku plucked a ripe yellow star shaped fruit from the tree. Instead of sharing it right there, Riku took Sora's hand and led him to the Secret Place.

"Sora, you are my best friend... and I just want you to know that I truly do love you." Riku whispered as he gave a piece of the fruit to Sora. The juice was already trailing down his arm. Sora took the piece and bit into it.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora said with a large grin. Riku bit into the fruit. The sweet flavor coated their taste-buds. It was the best thing they had ever tasted. While Sora was lost in his thoughts, Riku closed the gap between them, kissing the smaller boy. Sora's arms wrapped around Riku, holding him closer. Riku groaned into the kiss, the need to take the other boy was weighing on him. He tried to calm himself but his mind lost the conflict. Riku moved Sora against the wall of the cave, pinning his hands against the cool rock. Knees week, Sora sank slowly to the floor, bringing Riku down with him. Their clothes were abandoned beneath them and the cave was soon filled with the lustful cries from both guys. The chilly air pricked at their exposed flesh, which only caused their nerves to be more alert and susceptible to pleasure. Sora cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain that raked through his entire being. That's when he knew that he wasn't the only one receiving the pleasure from Riku. Though his nobody never spoke up, Sora knew that Roxas was enjoying himself, but with that joy came the undeniable longing. In order to stay positive, Sora channeled that longing into lust. He would help Roxas, but right now he would put his entire heart into being with Riku. At some point, when the moon had rose high into the night sky, Riku and Sora had fallen asleep entangled with one another.

The briny sea breeze whistled through the cave and over the two naked slumbering bodies. Sora curled himself closer to Riku, whose arms tightened around the smaller boy. Riku blinked his eyes open slowly, placing a chaste kiss on his lover's shoulder. Light filtered into the cave and the sound of birds and crashing waves continued to rouse the two keybladers. Riku smiled contently, this was better than anything he could dream. The love of his life was finally in his arms. For this moment, they didn't have to worry about the darkness or the organization, it was just them. Riku was certain that nothing could dampen his mood.

Sora, facing the wall with his back toward Riku, covered his mouth in order to muffle his own soft cry. His shoulders shook from his sobs, causing Riku to turn the other boy to face him.

"What's wrong, Sora?" he asked softly.

"It's not me.." Sora sniffled. "It's Roxas... he's-" Sora stopped talking long enough to calm Roxas' emotions enough to speak clearly. "He loves Axel. I can feel his emotions and he misses Axel so much..." His bottom lip trembled as he spoke. Riku stood up, helping Sora up as well.

"Listen to me Sora, I understand. We can help Roxas together." Riku whispered as he wiped Sora's tears.

"But how?" Sora asked. Riku was quiet for a moment.

"After the Mark of Mastery exam, you can go find Axel. That way Roxas can see him again." Riku said with subtle confidence. He wanted to help. He needed to help. Riku saw a sparkle of hope light up Sora's eyes, but it seemed far. It had to be a sign from Roxas. After a few seconds, Sora agreed with Riku, having deliberated with his Nobody. Everything was going to be okay... for all of them.

"By the way, I'm not doing your homework." Sora whispered. Riku smirked down at the brunette and agreed sarcastically. Nothing could dampen his mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the town formally known as Hollow Bastion, Sora thought about what had happened during the mark of mastery exam. Lea... He saw him... why didn't he tell the man what was going on? What was keeping him restricted? The brunette pouted at the ground as he vowed to make a change. He would have to speak up to Lea the next time he saw the fiery redhead. Sora's eyes took in the sight of Radiant Garden. The world was greatly progressing forward now that everything had started to calm down. The restoration committee must have been working on double time to get the town looking like it currently did. Just the idea of this world's true name sent a shiver down his spine. During Roxas' time in the organization, Axel told him stories about his hometown.

"Do you know where to find him?' Sora asked aloud.

"Find who?" a female voiced asked, startling Sora. The keyblade wielder turned to see Leon and Yuffie behind him, both of whom were carrying large crates full of supplies for rebuilding the town.

"Hi you guys!" Sora greeted with a cheery smile.

"Who were you talking to?" Yuffie asked as she set the crate down at her feet, smiling brightly.

"No one, I was just thinking out loud." Sora answered while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Who are you looking for?" Leon asked. He watched Sora's movements, knowing that the youth was hiding something.

"A friend of mine. His name is Ax- Lea. I wanted to thank him for helping us against Xehanort during the mark of mastery exam." Sora answered.

_'You're a good liar.' _Roxas commented to Sora.

"Do you know this Lea guy, Leon?" Yuffie asked, the name not ringing any bells.

"Spikey red hair and green eyes?" Leon asked, receiving a nod from the boy. "He usually hangs around the bailey."

"Thanks Leon!" Sora called as he began running toward the bailey.

"What's up with him?" Yuffie asked, picking up the crate she had set down. Leon began walking.

"Like he said, Sora just wants to thank a friend." the man said quietly as he walked toward Merlin's house. Yuffie shrugged and followed behind him. Leon had a strange feeling there was more for Sora's interest in Lea. While searching in Ansem's study during the fight with the Organization, he had found several files on the origin of the heartless, nobodies, and the members. If his suspicion was correct, numbers eight and thirteen, Axel and Roxas, were trying to see one another through their somebodies Lea and Sora. Leon tightened his grip on the supplies, silently praying that no harm would come to Sora.

* * *

Sora ran up the steps to the bailey, skipping several in his haste. He needed to see Axel... no that's not right. He wanted to help Roxas see Axel. Everyday it was getting harder to differentiate his feelings from his nobody's. Walking through the gates, Sora saw a head of fiery red hair about to exit from the other side.

"AXEL WAIT!" he shouted in a voice not his own while running at full speed toward the man. Upon contact, Sora's tan arms immediately wrapped themselves around the taller male.

"Roxas... is it really you?" Lea whispered, tapping into his memories of Axel in the Organization. He turned slowly and looked down at Sora. Somehow he felt Roxas.

Sora kept his face buried in the other mans chest as he struggled internally with Roxas. After a few moments, his eyes rose falling onto the face of a dumbstruck Lea. Lea couldn't believe his eyes; Before him stood Roxas.

"R-Roxas? How?" he stammered.

"Sora's giving me control of his body." Roxas said as he let go of Lea.

"I can see that, but why do I see you?" Lea questioned but quickly added, "Not that I don't want to see you!" Roxas smiled.

"Maybe it's because you want to see me" the blonde said with a grin. Lea's arms enveloped the younger boy.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again. At least not like this, I thought I'd only be able to catch a glimmer of you through Sora." Lea inhaled deeply, relishing in having Roxas with him once more. "This is a hell of a lot more than a glimmer. Before I miss my chance, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since you left the Organization." Lea pulled away from the embrace, making sure Roxas was focused on him. "I love you, Roxas." he whispered.

"Axel, I-" Roxas started.

"Lea" the redhead corrected. "My true name is Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized? But you can call me Axel as much as you want." he explained, receiving a nod from Roxas who tried not to laugh at the memories the catchphrase bought back.

"Lea" Roxas said. The name felt foreign yet comforting. "I love you too, Lea." Roxas whispered as the tears began to spill down his cheeks. Lea held onto the boy while whispering in his ear.

"Don't cry, Roxas. Everything-" his words were silenced by the feeling of a gentle kiss against his cheek. Lea looked at the boy with wide eyes for a second before leaning in to kiss his lips. Their tongues danced in wanton lust. Lea caught the faint taste of sea salt ice cream, but also something else. It was sweet and tangy, and made him think about Destiney Islands. Whatever it was, he enjoyed it. Lea pressed Roxas against the stone wall while almost frantically kissing the boy, as if some invisible force would end the moment as quickly as it had begun.

"Axel" Roxas panted. "Someone might see" he whispered as Lea had already begun the arduous task of removing the younger's pants. Lea stopped and looked around. There was no one in sight, but he knew that anyone could happen to pass by. He took Roxas' hand and smirked at the boy's bright scarlet cheeks.

"Follow me" was all Lea said before leaving the bailey. The couple walked until they reached a semi-secluded spot away from the town. Roxas was awestruck by the beauty of the Crystal Fissure as Lea lit several flames around the area. "We should be left alone out here." he commented. The fire caused light from the flames and sun to dance and shimmer across the blue walls of the narrow cave like space.

"It's beautiful" Roxas muttered, feeling a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Yes, you are..." Lea whispered. His teeth grazed the younger boy's ear as he trailed kisses down Roxas' neck, whom moaned softly at the feverish heat. His mind began to drift to Sora, but the other didn't answer, thus allowing Roxas his freedom.

Clothes were shed and promises were made as the two became one in the Crystal Fissure. Lea sat on the ground with his back to the wall. Blood rose to Roxas' cheek as he straddled the older man, taking all of him in. The blonde couldn't help but cry out at the sheer size of what was inside of him. Lea groaned softly while placing his hands on the young boy's waist. Roxas repeatedly moaned the name Axel as he rose and fell on the redhead's cock. Lea smirked and pulled Roxas closer, muffling the boy's moans with a rough kiss as he thrust hard into him. As Roxas rode the man, they kissed with a burning passion unlike any other. The sun had begun to fall below the horizon, filling the cavern with the color of sunset; The color of twilight; the color of home. The crystal fissure resonated with their moans and cries of ecstasy as night filled the sky. Hours had passed when their bodies were finally tired. The couple sat awake together, fighting the urge to sleep in order to watch the sunrise over the world of Radiant Garden. Les held Roxas in his arms while nuzzling the boy's neck affectionately. Once the sun had risen, Roxas fell asleep in the man's arms, the latter following a few moments later.

* * *

Sora woke to pain engulfing his body. He blinked open his eyes and groaned as they slowly adjusted to the morning sun flooding into the room. When he was able to see, he sat up and realized that it wasn't a room he was in, but a cavern. He was completely naked and different areas of his body was covered in faint bruises. He was surmised to find himself not freezing in the crystal covered space, that is until he saw noticed the naked body beside him. The spikey red hair let him know it was Lea. Somehow the ex-organization member was like a human heater. Feelings that did not belong to Sora began to bubble up inside his chest. That's when it truly sank in that Roxas and Lea had sex the night before.

"No..." the word escaped Sora's lips in a soft whisper. His head began to swarm with questions. What about Riku? How was he supposed to look his boyfriend in the eye after what had just transpired? Lea stirred beside him, groggily sitting up.

"I should have thought it through about sleeping here." Lea mumbled while pulling Sora close. "You are simply amazing, Roxas." The taller man praised while buring his face in the crook of the smaller boy's neck, planting searing kisses on top of the hickies from the pervious evening.

"Lea, let go of me!" Sora shouted as he squirmed. Lea's hand immediately dropped as if the boy had threatened to kill him.

"Sora? Ah, jeez. I thought you were Roxas. Sorry!" Lea frantically apologized while trying to get his clothes on. Sora turned the other way and winced from the pain as he tried to get his clothes on.

"What did you two do last night?" the brunette asked.

"I think you already know. You aren't used to it yet, are you?" Lea asked as the other boy struggled up, shaking his head.

"This is technically my second time." Sora answered with a slight crack in his voice. Lea gently placed his hand on Sora's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being so rough with your body last night. I'll talk to Riku about what happened, okay?" Lea suggested as he lightly squeezed the boy's shoulders. Sora bit his lip lightly as he nodded. Through his clothes, Sora could feel the abnormal heat from Lea's touch. It made him relax and close his eyes. Lea smiled softly and watched the younger male's reaction. He didn't know if it was from Roxas or Sora but he realized it didn't matter. He continued massaging the boy's shoulders and enjoyed the fact that for him Roxas and Sora were one in the same and he didn't care; he had fallen in love with both of them. He had originally fallen for Roxas, but through that he soon fell in love for Sora. The brunette moaned as the redhead's skilled hands made their way under his shirt.

"I-I have to leave." Sora barely managed to whisper through a breathy moan. He disentangled himself from Lea's welcoming warmth and uttered an awkward thanks and goodbye as he walked out of the cave. Walking alone towards the Bailey, Sora's mind drifted to Roxas, apologizing for suddenly leaving the man Roxas had slept with.

"_It's okay. I understand. Thank you so much though you need to apologize to him, not me._" Roxas explained matter-of-factly. Sora nodded and continued on the path. The sound of quick heavy footsteps caused Sora to turn around, brandishing his keyblade. Lea stood with his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to walk with you." Lea said while stepping closer. A slight blush spread across Sora's face as he nodded, the weapon disappeared seconds later. A Cheshire cat grin lined Lea's face as he walked beside Sora.

"_Hold his hand." _Roxas whispered. To Sora, it sounded like he voice was caught in a passing breeze. The brunette hesitantly took hold of Lea's hand, the green eyed man squeezed lightly with a bold smile. The warmth made Sora smile also as they continued the walk into the town. Upon reaching Merlin's house, Sora raised his free hand to knock, but before his fist made contact, the door opened revealing Leon. Sora quickly snatched his hand away from Lea's to appear 'normal'. Leon looked over the two guys in the threshold.

"Hey Sora. I'm guessing you found your friend." Leon said as he held the door open for them to enter. "Lea, right? I'm Leon," he greeted to the redhead.

Lea nodded and shook Leon's outstretched hand. After greeting the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and helping out a bit, Sora and Lea walked to the marketplace where the gummi ship was docked.

"When are you coming back?" Lea asked, having once again taken hold of Sora's hand the moment they were out of sight from the others.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back soon for Roxas." Sora answered while avoiding eye contact.

"Don't forget, we all need to talk. You, me, Roxas, and Riku." Lea said with a slight desperation in his tone. He was terrified of the possibility of losing Roxas and Sora.

"We can meet up next Friday in... um Traverse Town, since its equal ground for all of us. In the alleyway behind the hotel." the brunette said while removing his hand from Lea's.

"Okay, I'll be expecting you." Lea agreed as he flicked the boy's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL AXEL!?" Roxas shouted through Sora. Lea grinned and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He and Roxas kissed with such a fever that when they finally pulled away from one another, both were sweating and panting. A few moments later, Sora walked onto the ship feeling dazed and numb. As the doors closed, Sora sank into the chair and blasted off. He had no idea how to feel about Lea. Halfway through the kiss, Roxas decided to give Sora a taste of what he was experiencing. Sora took in the full blown passion and heat from the bone-melting kiss. The emotions were drowning him from the inside out and the only thing keeping him alive was Lea.

* * *

When he reached the mainland of Destiney Islands, Sora stepped off of the gummi ship and set out to find Riku. The silver haired boy sat on the sand watching the waves when Sora approached him from behind.

"Hey Sora, how did everything go?" Riku asked as Sora sat beside him.

"I think it went well, but Riku I don't know..." Sora couldn't finish his sentence.

"You had sex with him." Riku simply stated and turned to see Sora staring at him with his mouth agape. Riku wasn't angry or accusing, it was just a fact.

"I let Roxas have control and..." Sora sighed and spoke again. "How did you know?" Riku hid his pain with a soft smile before speaking.

"You're never flustered like this, plus I can see the marks on your neck." he explained causing Sora to flip up the collar of his jacket. The two boys stood up and began to walk toward the houses. The tide was beginning to come in as the sun started to shift in the sky. "I guess we need to find away to resolve this issue.

"On Friday, we're going to meet in Traverse Town to get this all straightened out." Sora responded as he tightened his hand with Riku's.

"So, until Friday we can consummate our-" Sora put a hand over Riku's mouth.

"Not everyone needs to know." The brunette hissed through gritted teeth.

"There's no one around, plus Kairi and Selfie already know." Riku said, quickly planting a kiss on Sora's cheek.

"WHAT!?" Sora screamed, causing a small flock of seagulls to fly away. "Did you tell them!?"

"I'm sure no one heard you just now." Riku said sarcastically before answering. "No, they followed us to the Secret Place and saw what we did." Though Sora looked like he would ass out at any moment, Riku couldn't help but smile.

"But Selphie can't keep a secret!" Sora wailed.

"Which means that Tidus and Wakka most likely know." Riku added as he steadied his boyfriend. He really looked like he would keel over. "Calm down Sora, there's nothing to worry about." It took a few moments, but Sora finally nodded in agreement. They walked to their destination, which was Sora's house. After everything that had happened all Sora wanted to do was hug his mother. After dropping Sora off at home, Riku made his way to his own house. He said hello to his dad then went straight up to his room. He lied in bed for what felt like hours before realizing that he was silently crying. Everything was getting too complicated and there was no way for him to stop it or even slow it down. Riku glared angrily at the ceiling. Why did this have to happen? The silver haired boy wiped his eyes. There was no use crying over something that wouldn't change. He just had to get prepared for Friday. Riku just hoped that it wouldn't result in something bad happening to Sora or Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

Lea leaned back on the awning above the alley, allowing his long legs to dangle over the edge. He had been in Traverse Town for over an hour, half of the time was spent searching for the alley. Sora had forgotten to give him a time to meet them but it was alright. Lea hadn't felt like this in years; his body was full of fire and his nerves were practically screaming out for another person. The first time he ever felt this way was with Isa, but after losing their hearts, Lea's feelings for his best friend began to diminish after seeing how ruthless Isa's nobody, Saix, was. Then came Roxas and even in the form of Sora, Lea knew it was the blonde that made his body quiver.

"Do you think he's here?" a male voiced asked from below. It was Sora, which meant Riku was there too. Lea adjusted himself into a seated position.

"Sora, you may want to get your eyes checked. He's right there." Riku answered, pointing up at the awning. Lea smirked down at the brunette.

"Hey Sora!" he exclaimed as Sora's blue eyes landed on him.

"Not show up? Who do you think I am? Some low life who ignores meetings for the hell of it?" Lea asked with a cheeky grin.

"If Marluxia or Saix called the meeting, you would definitely find a way to avoid it." Sora answered in a voice that was not his own.

"Roxas, glad to know you could make it." the eldest of the group greeted with a twinkle in his eyes as he jumped down to the ground. Lea gripped the boy in a tight embrace only to hear Riku clear his throat. "Sorry Riku, its nice to see you." Lea muttered, letting go of the smaller boy. Riku swallowed his pride before speaking.

"So are going to talk about this out here or-" Riku was silenced by Sora speaking.

"The Dalmatians are letting us use a room in their house." Sora announced as he began walking deeper into the alley and turning a corner. The other two males followed behind, trying their hardest not to show any visible tension between them.

The trio got settled into one of the many rooms after Sora thanked Pongo and Perdita for allowing some time to talk alone. The first several minutes were very quiet until Riku spoke up.

"Well to keep this from dragging out longer that it has to let's get this clear. I love Sora and you love Roxas." he stated, his eyes cooling resting on Lea. Everything about his temperament reminded Sora of the ocean. His composure was calm like the waves on a beach; but behind those turquoise eyes, a storm had been raging for weeks.

"But we both can't do as they like since their in the same body." Lea added, catching Roxas' attention. The Radiant Garden native was quick like fire and his burning emerald eyes could sear a person's soul with a single glance.

"Maybe we can try an every other weekend kind of thing?" Sora suggested only to receive deadpan expressions from the two men sitting with him.

Riku sighed while rubbing his temples as if a headache was coming. He knew that it would be impossible to make Sora and Roxas choose between each other on who would be in a relationship, but he just wanted Sora for himself; heart, body, mind, and soul. Though this was the case, he could see the hungry flames growing inside of Lea and knew that the pyromaniac felt the exact same way for Roxas. It felt like hours before someone spoke up again.

"We can all try to be a thing" Roxas piped, breaking the silence. "No sex without letting the others know. We all hang out as a group and if two are together like Sora and Riku or Axel and I, for reasons beyond our control... well we can just get over it." the blonde added. Riku and Lea let the either mull in their minds for several moments.

"And what about sex when we're all together?" Lea asked, already having an idea about Roxas' answer.

"Threesome." Roxas said matter-of-factly, causing Riku to stutter out an objection.

"W-we can't- How, that isn't-"

"Sora agrees with it." Roxas said, cutting off the silver haired teen. "The truth is, we both have been struggling with our emotions since after the fight with Xemnas. Sora has always loved you Riku, even when you both were children. And Axel, I've loved you since you first spoke to me in the organization. You were the only who truly made an effort to know me. I didn't answer you, but something inside of me wanted to. And even now Axel, I know you have feelings for Sora because I am in his body." Roxas took a moment to give his attention to Riku. "Sora's emotions blend with mine and mine with his. Riku, I love you as much as I love Axel. And Sora loves Axel as much as he loves Riku. I know, I may seem like I'm just talking in circles, but its the truth." Roxas explained.

"I guess there's no denying it, we're polyamorous! Got it memorized?" Lea asked with his trademark catchphrase.

"Yeah, I guess so." Riku agreed.

"This is going to be so weird." Sora said with a soft smile at both of his partners.

"We've seen stranger, but now that all of that has been settled, may be we should stay here is Traverse Town for the night." Roxas said through yawn as he stretched. Riku got off of the couch along with Lea.

"Yeah, I think that's best. There's a hotel next door. We can stay there."Lea suggested, receiving a nod from the other two.

* * *

Once in a vacant hotel room, Riku sat on the bed lost in thought as Lea busied himself by examining the framed photos along the walls. Sora sat on the balcony with the door closed, talking to Roxas about the odd placement of the hotel. He wondered why the builders put the rooms in a place where all you could see from the balcony was an alley. Back inside, Lea leaned his back against the wall, glancing at Riku until the silver haired teen raised his head to return his gaze.

"So we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." Lea spoke as he walked over to the bed to sit beside Riku.

"Yeah, that's right." Riku answered curtly.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Lea mumbled, sitting closer to the teen.

"I'm only going along with this because Sora and Roxas think that it can work." Riku said with a sigh.

"Come on. I'm not that hideous, am I?" Lea asked with an exaggerated frown. The corner of Riku's mouth twisted as if he was doing everything he could to keep from smiling.

"I saw that smirk. Stop fighting it." Lea whispered.

"Axel-"

"The name's Lea. L-E-A,." Lea said as he kissed Riku cautiously, "Got it memorized?" he asked as Riku nodded with a blush quickly warming his pale cheeks. "Can I do it again?" the redhead asked. Riku turned his cheek to the man without answering. Ever since the Mark of Mastery exam, Riku kept his hair cut short, leaving his neck exposed to the pyro beside him. Lea kissed the boy's cheek and trailed his tongue from his jawline down to his collarbone. Riku flinched at the feeling of Lea's teeth grazing his clavicle.

"St-stop it!" Riku demanded through clenched teeth. His body was quickly spiking in heat from just being touched by the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Lea pulled away reluctantly from the islander. He was really getting into the idea of being with Roxas, Sora, and Riku. The sound of the door closing caught their attention. Sora stood in the doorway with a grin on his face. "When did you come in?" Riku asked only to be answered by Sora's widening smile.

"It's fine. I- er, we saw everything. We're really happy you guys are trying to make this work too. It makes things easier for Roxas and I." Sora explained.

"Oh yeah? Well that's good." Riku said, shivering as Lea winked at him.

"I have one question. If only one of you can technically have control at a time, how exactly are we supposed to do this?" Lea asked.

"Tonight, Sora wants me to go first, and if you two can still get it up after it'll be his turn." Roxas explained as he went to stand in front of Riku. "H-he wants us to get closer to each other." With a nervousness Lea had never seen from the boy, Roxas straddled Riku's lap and slowly began to grind against him.

"Are you sure, Roxas?" Riku asked through shallow breaths. Roxas nodded as he leaned to the side, kissing Lea. Riku rested his hands on Roxas' waist as he began kissing the younger's neck. Roxas moaned softly as both men touched him. His lovers were polar opposites of each other. Axel's lips burned through with a savage ferocity as he rested his hand on the blonde''s shoulder. Riku's cool passion sent shivers down Roxas' spine. The calculated pale hands cooled the young nobody's waist. Axel bit Roxas' bottom lip softly before pulling away in order to close the curtains on the windows and making sure the connecting doors were locked. Riku pulled off the smaller boy's clothing before turning him around so Roxas' back was against Riku's chest. Before Roxas could speak, Riku captured his lips with his own, while spreading the boy's legs. The silver haired young man used his legs to keep Roxas' legs apart. Roxas moaned as Riku reached down, stroking him as they kissed. Axel watched from in front of the pair. He didn't know what words were best to explain what he was feeling as he watched Roxas with Riku. He was no where near angry or jealous. All he could really think of was hunger, as if the animal in him had just been released from captivity; He needed to sate the hunger. Axel knelt between Roxas's legs and licked along his inner thigh before taking the younger boy's cock into his mouth. Roxas tensed and moaned at the feeling of Axel's tongue along his flesh. The sounds Roxas made satisfied the pyromaniac yet he needed more. Axel looked up into the boy's eyes as he began to deepthroat.

"Axel..." Roxas managed to say through a breathy moan. The blonde could feel the heat from Axel's mouth as well as the chill from Riku's hands as they brushed along his sides. Soon those hands were on his chest and the nimble fingertips pinched his nipples. Riku smiled softly at seeing how sensitive Roxas was to his touch. Roxas' begging moans were answered by the two men and soon even Sora was moaning from within. Axel's tongue flicked across the tip, causing Roxas to cry out. He knew that with the other two men attack his body this way, he wouldn't last much longer.

Axel flinched from a sudden tug on his hair. He looked up, shocked to see that it was Riku, whom smiled down at the redhead before forcing Axel to take all of Roxas into his throat. Axel gagged slightly around the boy; The feeling of his throat closing around his caused Roxas to cum into the man's throat. Axel quickly pulled away the moment Riku released him, coughing up that he could not swallow.

"No warning?" Axel asked once he caught his breath. Riku simply smiled as he licked Roxas's neck while pinching harder.

"S-Sorry" Roxas panted out to Axel. His gasps were practically egging on Riku to attack his mouth and chest with his calculated movements. Axel was mesmerized by how practiced Riku was. The silver haired boy then changed their position by standing up and lying Roxas on the bed with his back against the mattress. Roxas looked up at Riku with nervousness in his eyes from the sudden change. Riku stripped out of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, leaning over Roxas, as well as making sure to hold onto the smaller boy in case Roxas needed to cling. Riku suddenly moaned as he felt something wet wrap around his cock. Axel whispered softly in Riku's ear as his tan hand stroked the pale boy's member with lube. Riku bit his lip to keep from moaning again as well as wondering how Axel would have known to bring lubrication. Releasing a shaky breath as Axel pulled his hand away, Riku put Roxas's legs on his shoulders and slowly began to push into the smaller boy. Roxas moaned loudly in tune with Riku's groans as the pale teen continued to thrust into him. The youngest teen then buried his nails into Riku's back, causing the latter to thrust harder. Though it was still technically Sora's body, Riku could acknowledge the difference. A warm pair of hands took hold of Riku's waist, causing him to tense up and rigidly thrust into the boy who was sprawled on the bed.

"Wh-" He was silenced by a shudder that raked through his body. A result from Axel planting a burning kiss at the base of his spine, setting his nerves aflame.

"Just relax, I promise I won't hurt you... unless you want me to." Axel whispered with a chuckle as he slid two fingers into the teen. Riku cried out as Axel continued to finger him, almost mimicking Roxas' moans from beneath him. Soon after, the fingers were replaced with something much larger. As Axel slowly pushed into the pale teen, Riku couldn't help but release a cry, as his senses flooded with pain. Axel stayed still, allowing Riku to get used to him. Roxas touched Riku's cheek and smiled softly as Axel reassuringly rubbed Riku's thigh. A moment later, Axel was pushing into Riku who mirrored the older man's thrusts into Roxas. Their moans and groans, as well as the sound of skin against skin resonated in the room. Not long after, Roxas covered his mouth to muffle his own cries of ecstasy as he came hard. His body writhed as he rode out the pleasure that crashed over him in waves. Riku slowly pulled out of the tired boy who moved away and watched in an amazed curiosity as Axel continued to have his way with Riku. The silver haired teen was on his knees with his upper torso pressed against the bed. His hands gripped the blankets tightly as the desperate moans escaped from his mouth. Roxas held onto one of Riku's hands as the latter clenched with each thrust Axel gave. Axel reached between Riku's legs and began stroking him as he started to move faster. Soon both men climaxed together. Axel pulled out of Riku slowly and helped steady the teen. After helping Riku lie down on one end of the bed, Axel kissed Roxas' lips.

"Axel" Sora whispered.

"Hey there" Riku greeted as he nuzzled the boy's neck.

"You and Riku had sex. I really wasn't expecting that." Sora said matter-of-factually as he glanced over at Riku who was panting heavily on his back. "You're both tired.

"No I can still..." Riku's words fell away as he tried to sit up.

"It's okay. I'll go next time." Sora said with a smile while getting under the thick blankets beside Riku. Axel followed and lied on the other side of the brunette.

An hour later, Riku and Axel were fast asleep, leaving Sora alone to think about whatever came into his mind. Even Roxas seemed to be sleeping right now, but Sora was happy for the privacy. He didn't know what exactly they've gotten themselves into, but he was happy that it was with the people he trusted and loved.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Thank you all for reading, commenting, rating, and just sticking it out with me all the way through. I hope you enjoyed this little story and take a peek at my other fics (there are more to come) whenever you get a chance.**


End file.
